Learning to dance
by ediawe
Summary: Le Bal des Septièmes années approche et les parents de Sirius n'ont jamais eu la décence de lui apprendre à danser. Remus s'en mêle. MWPP. Slash.


Fic de l'Avent : 3e jour (plus que 21 jours).

Une fois n'est pas coutume, cette fic a été bétaté par la merveilleuse Tayplayrock. Si cette fic vous enchante, c'est sans doute en grande partie grâce à elle.

Note : vous avez peut-être remarqué que ces fics de l'Avent ne paraissent pas toujours le bon jour. En fait, je les poste au bon moment, mais comme elles doivent passer sous l'œil vigilant des modérateurs (pour pas que je vous fasse lire n'importe quoi), ça décale. Si vous voulez absolument les avoir le jour même, je publie aussi sur , où la publication est quasiment instantanée.

Avertissement : interdit au moins de 18 ans. Pour les autres, la bâche anti-bavouilles sur le clavier est recommandée.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à High Stress Level.

Sirius s'effondra sur son lit en agitant dramatiquement les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et gémit :

- C'est un désastre. Un désastre complet et total ! Non ! C'est pire qu'un désastre. C'est la fin. Je suis fichu. Fichu !

Remus étudia son ami, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Honnêtement Sirius, c'est juste une danse, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être si terrible.

En se rasseyant, Sirius le fixa, la bouche béante d'incrédulité.

-Tu es malade ? _Juste une danse _? C'est bien plus que juste une danse. C'est... c'est une danse _de salon_ !

-Eh bien, oui, dit calmement Remus, mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème.

Sirius grogna et retomba sur le lit, avant de mettre son oreiller sur son visage et de marmonner quelque chose d'incohérent à travers son épaisseur. En soupirant, Remus alla vers lui et arracha l'oreiller des mains de son ami.

-Sirius, dit-il un peu impatiemment, dis-moi simplement quel est le problème.

Le visage de Sirius vira lentement au rouge.

-Je ne sais pas danser ! lâcha-t-il avant d'attraper l'oreiller et de cacher à nouveau son visage derrière.

Un peu inquiet de ce que son ami reste ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à s'étouffer, Remus saisit à nouveau l'oreiller et le jeta sur son propre lit afin qu'il soit hors de portée.

-Tu ne sais pas danser ? demanda-t-il, confus.

-Non ! Je veux dire, oui, je sais danser normalement, dit rapidement Sirius. Mais... la danse de salon ? Je vais me ridiculiser ! Qui a eu l'idée stupide d'organiser un bal cette année d'abord ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore, je dirais, répondit automatiquement Remus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je ne sais pas danser ? Tous les sorciers de sang-pur savent danser.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et le chassa du lit.

-Pas tous, apparemment, sinon je saurais, non ?

Se relevant, Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil dégouté.

-Eh bien si tu le prends comme ça, Sirius, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul.

-Merlin, je suis désolé Moony, s'excusa Sirius. C'est juste que... c'est terrible ! Le directeur a dit que tous _les septièmes années _restant pour les vacances de Noël devaient aller au bal, et je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, et James reste parce que Lily reste et...

-D'accord, d'accord ! Respire Sirius, honnêtement ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura plein d'étudiants qui ne sauront pas danser, personne ne s'en souciera.

Sirius le regarda.

-Personne ne s'en souciera ? Bien sûr qu'ils ne s'en soucieront pas si les enfants de moldus ou les étudiants de sang mêlé ne savent pas danser, il faut s'y attendre, mais tout le monde _sait_ que je suis un sang pur. S'ils découvrent que je ne sais pas danser, je serais la risée de l'école.

Penchant la tête sur le côté et lançant un long regard à Sirius, Remus demanda :

-Tu es vraiment inquiet à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que tu m'as seulement écouté, Moony ? grogna Sirius. Oui ! Je suis inquiet ! Je suis terrifié ! On va se moquer de moi !

-D'accord, alors, ce n'est vraiment pas si grave. Le bal n'est que dans trois semaines, et ça laisse beaucoup de temps, répliqua Remus. Je peux t'apprendre à danser.

-Attends, attends, attends ! Tu sais danser ?

-Bien sûr que je sais danser ! rétorqua Remus, vexé. Ma mère pensait que c'était important, et elle m'a apprit à danser il y a des années.

-C'est merveilleux ! C'est parfait ! exulta Sirius. Je ne vais pas me ridiculiser après tout !

- Eh bien, pas plus que d'habitude, murmura Remus. Debout alors. On ferait bien de commencer, nous n'avons que trois semaines.

-Oui ! s'exclama Sirius, bondissant sur ses pieds. Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-On va commencer avec quelque chose de simple, répondit Remus. Alors viens ici et...

Sirius recula de quelques pas et ses yeux s'élargirent d'une façon assez comique.

-Attends ! Tu veux dire que je dois danser avec toi ?

-Eh bien, oui, dit Remus, clignant des yeux d'un air confus. De quelle autre manière suis-je supposé t'apprendre à danser ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius en rougissant. Je pensais que tu pourrais juste me montrer, ou...

-Ne sois pas idiot, Sirius. La seule façon d'apprendre est de danser vraiment. Et ça requiert deux personnes.

-C'est vrai, désolé. Je suppose que je n'avais pas réfléchi.

La rougeur sur les joues de Sirius s'estompa et il fit quelques pas en direction de Remus.

-Je peux le faire, vraiment, dit-il comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même.

-D'accord, pour commencer, je mènerais, déclara Remus, prenant ce que Sirius supposait être sa voix de professeur.

-Une fois que tu auras intégré ça, on essaiera dans l'autre sens.

Il s'approcha de Sirius et passa son bras droit derrière son dos. Prenant le bras gauche de Sirius, il le plaça sur son épaule, avant d'entrelacer les doigts de leurs mains ensembles.

-C'est la position de départ, déclara-t-il, à peine préoccupé que sa voix semble avoir baissé d'une octave.

-Oui, dit Sirius, sa voix plus aigüe que de coutume.

Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et réprima le rougissement qui menaçait de l'envahir de nouveau.

-Euh, Moony, on est vraiment obligé d'être si proches ?

Remus rit.

-Tu veux apprendre à danser, non ? Imagine juste que je suis une fille. Cette Serdaigle sur laquelle tu bavais pendant le repas, peut-être.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Remus, en me tenant si près, si tu étais une fille je le saurais.

Remus leva la main et frappa légèrement Sirius à l'arrière de la tête.

-Très drôle, Sirius, vraiment très drôle. Maintenant concentre-toi.

Replaçant ses bras, il l'attira légèrement plus près et regarda dans les yeux de Sirius. Ils semblaient d'un gris encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

-D'accord, commence par déplacer ton pied gauche en arrière. Non, pas si loin, corrigea-t-il. Maintenant, glisse ton pied droit sur le côté, non, non, _l'autre côté_, Sirius ou tu vas tomber, et un peu en arrière. Bien, bien. Et amène ton pied gauche pour rejoindre le droit. Pas mal, dit-il quand Sirius eu saisit. C'est simplement ces trois pas pour l'instant, on rajoutera les autres quand tu auras assimilé ceux-là. Maintenant, essayons encore.

Ce n'était pas si mal, pensa Sirius alors qu'ils se déplaçaient à travers la pièce, la main ferme de Remus contre son dos, le guidant dans ses pas. En fait, c'était plutôt agréable. Attendez. Agréable ? Il se gifla mentalement. Danser avec Remus n'était pas agréable. C'était instructif. Agréable, ce serait de danser proche du corps doux de cette charmante petite Serdaigle, pas d'être pressé contre celui de Remus, grand, mince... Il secoua la tête légèrement pour clarifier ses idées et envoya son cerveau penser au Quidditch et aux filles et à cette moto volante qu'il était en train de dessiner.

-Pas mal, répéta Remus, en marquant une pause sans s'écarter ni relâcher la main de Sirius. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur.

Dur. Oh Merlin, pourquoi Remus avait-il dû utiliser ce mot ? Soudain, la proximité de leurs corps, et la chaleur de leurs doigts entrelacés, se combinèrent pour envoyer une sorte de signal pervers au corps confus de Sirius, et il sentit qu'il commençait à se raidir. Il bondit loin de Remus et sentit son visage s'enflammer.

-Merde, s'exclama-t-il, son esprit tâtonnant à l'aveuglette en quête d'une excuse qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible. Retenue ! J'ai besoin d'une retenue ! Je veux dire, j'ai une retenue ! Maintenant. Il y a dix minutes ! Je...

Abandonnant, il s'enfuit de la pièce, laissant Remus fixer l'endroit où il s'était trouvé avec une expression vaguement perplexe sur son visage.

C'était presque le couvre-feu lorsque Sirius était retourné au dortoir, en ressemblant plus à quelqu'un qui est allé voler dehors, qu'à quelqu'un qui a subit quatre heures de retenue, et il était immédiatement allé au lit, refusant même de regarder Remus. Remus dormit difficilement cette nuit-là, inquiet d'avoir sans le vouloir fait quelque chose qui aurait fâché Sirius.

Il avait apprécié la leçon de danse impromptue et il espérait égoïstement pouvoir la continuer bientôt, mais d'après la façon dont Sirius s'était enfuit, il ne voyait pas cela comme une réelle possibilité. Remus savait depuis des années maintenant qu'il préférait les hommes –Sirius en particulier. Il savait qu'il ne ressortirait jamais rien de cela, Sirius était un coureur de jupon invétéré- et la chance de tenir contre lui l'objet de nombre de ses fantasmes nocturnes était une occasion à côté de laquelle il ne pouvait pas passer.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion ; Sirius serait dégouté s'il savait quelles épouvantables images l'esprit de Remus évoquait lorsqu'il se caressait derrière les rideaux fermés de son lit. Ce serait indubitablement la fin de leur amitié, donc Remus n'en soufflerait jamais mot à personne. Mais il n'y avait aucun mal à fantasmer, et la sensation du corps ferme de Sirius pressé contre le sien alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans la pièce alimenterait son imagination pour les mois à venir.

Plus troublante était la pensée qu'il s'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, trahi durant l'après-midi, que Sirius avait compris ce que Remus ressentait réellement pour lui, et que cette prise de conscience l'avait amené à prendre la fuite. Tristement, il se résolut à laisser tomber l'histoire des leçons de danse. Ce serait le paradis de tenir Sirius à nouveau contre lui mais le risque pour leur amitié serait trop grand. L'embarras de cette après-midi serait bien assez vite oublié, et la vie continuerait comme d'habitude. Et Remus aurait toujours ses fantasmes.

Glissant sa main dans son pantalon, Remus enroula ses doigts autour de lui, et bougea contre sa paume, imaginant que c'était la bouche chaude et les lèvres lisses de Sirius. Alors que son orgasme le submergeait, il se mordit la main, empêchant sa bouche traîtresse de relâcher le nom interdit qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Et finalement, il s'endormit.

Le matin suivant, Sirius agit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était égal à lui-même, hyperactif, décochant son sourire éclatant et flirtant avec toutes les femelles de la table des Gryffondors, et avec la plupart de celles des tables voisines. Il plaisanta avec Remus comme il le faisait toujours, et bientôt, Remus commença à penser qu'il avait simplement réagit de manière excessive à la leçon de danse de la veille. Quand le petit-déjeuner fut fini, et qu'ils se levèrent pour partir, Sirius entraîna Remus à l'écart pour que personne ne les entende.

-Alors, Moony, dit-il d'un ton joueur, à quand la prochaine leçon de danse ?

Remus cligna les yeux de surprise ; il n'avait pas cru que Sirius voudrait vraiment continuer les leçons. Apparemment, il avait mal interprété la situation. Sa résolution de laisser tomber l'affaire s'évapora instantanément.

-On a tous les deux une période de temps libre après le déjeuner aujourd'hui. On pourrait se voir dans la salle de classe vide près de la tour d'astronomie, proposa-t-il, en faisant allusion à la salle de classe abandonnée, populaire auprès des étudiants pour les illicites rendez-vous romantiques qui y avaient lieux.

Il rougit presque à l'insinuation involontaire impliquée par son choix, mais par chance Sirius ne sembla pas le relever.

-Ouais, ça sera parfait. Y'a plein de place pour se déplacer, et la classe devrait être déserte à cette heure de la journée. Peu de chance que quelqu'un nous tombe dessus, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Remus retint un grognement ; Sirius n'en avait vraiment aucune idée, ou il n'aurait jamais plaisanté comme ça. Personne ne pouvait être _aussi_ diabolique.

-D'accord, dit-il faiblement. Après le repas, alors.

-Super ! C'est un rendez-vous, s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire désinvolte et il tourna les talons pour se diriger à grands pas vers son premier cours de la journée.

Remus envisagea sérieusement de se taper la tête contre le mur de pierre du château, mais il était certain que cela attirerait un peu trop l'attention. A la place, il soupira et se hâta vers son propre cours.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Remus avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Tous souvenirs de ce clin d'œil séducteur, et des plaisanteries de Sirius, avait été enfouis profondément dans son esprit, bien qu'il sache qu'ils referaient indubitablement surface dans l'intimité de son lit. La journée avait semblé se trainer indéfiniment, vu qu'il appréhendait autant qu'il attendait avec impatience la leçon de danse de l'après-midi. Alors qu'il était impatient de pouvoir tenir à nouveau Sirius, même aussi innocemment, une petite part de son esprit avait désespérément peur qu'il s'abandonne au désir de jeter Sirius sur le sol et de le violer avec fougue.

Il était si absorbé par ces pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le déjeuner était fini jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne vers lui et secoue son épaule. Sursautant légèrement, Remus s'exclama :

-Quoi ?

-Réveille-toi Moony, la sieste est finie, dit Sirius. Tu viens ou pas ?

-Ah oui, désolé, répondit-il avec embarras. J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.

Sirius rit.

-Ca devait être des pensées agréables, tu souriais comme un idiot.

-Je ne souriais pas ! s'indigna Remus.

Il saisit son sac et se dirigea hors de la Grande Salle, sans regarder pour voir si Sirius suivait. Après un moment, il entendit des pas rapides derrière lui et vit Sirius trébucher près de lui.

-Pourquoi te presses-tu ?

-Pour rien, répondit-il, ralentissant légèrement. J'étais juste un peu distrait. J'ai un devoir d'Arithmancie à faire pour la semaine prochaine et je ne suis pas certain de connaître assez bien le sujet pour le faire. Je devrais probablement travailler d'ici peu.

-Oh, dit Sirius, la voix teintée de déception. Si tu n'as pas le temps, c'est pas grave, vraiment. Je pensais juste...

-Non, non, ça va, dit-il rapidement. J'ai plein de temps, et je suis sûr que ce devoir sera plus facile qu'il n'en a l'air. Il n'y a besoin que de cinquante centimètres, et l'essentiel porte sur des trucs qu'on a vus il y a des semaines. Je m'inquiète pour rien.

-Super ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius. Je pensais demander à Adriana Smith –la Serdaigle, tu sais ?- d'aller avec moi au bal, et je viens d'apprendre qu'elle sait danser. Bien sûr, trois semaines ne vont pas faire de moi un maître, mais avec ton aide, peut-être que je ne me ridiculiserais pas.

Remus refréna un accès irrationnel de jalousie, et une envie plus irrationnelle encore de refuser d'apprendre à danser à Sirius pour qu'il _se ridiculise_ en face de cette Serdaigle. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sirius au profit de quelque arrogante/prétentieuse je-sais-tout avec un décolleté effronté et une voix couinante ! Il mit immédiatement fin à ce genre de pensée. Sirius n'était pas à lui, donc il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Sirius était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son ami _hétéro_. Et au bout du compte, il le « perdrait ». Sirius se marierait, et aurait tout un troupeau de morveux au sang-pur et ces quelques semaines de leçons de danse serait le moment le plus intime que Sirius lui accorderait jamais. C'était inévitable.

Ils atteignirent la salle de classe presque sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et alors que Sirius fermait la porte, Remus calcula rapidement quelques équations d'Arithmancie complexe dans sa tête pour empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder.

-D'accord, dit-il, forçant sa voix à rester neutre. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris hier ?

-Ouais, pas de problème, dit Sirius, une expression indéchiffrable vacillant brièvement sur son visage. C'était assez simple.

Il s'avança et entrelaça ses bras avec ceux de Remus.

-Comme ça, c'est ça ?

Remus frissonna légèrement à ce contact et hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais cette fois, essaye de diriger, puisque c'est ce que tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre.

Il repositionna leurs bras, et commença à guider Sirius à travers les pas. Il était atrocement conscient de la sensation du corps de Sirius contre le sien, et il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour garder le contrôle de ses réactions physiques. Sirius apprenait vite, et bientôt, il connaissait les pas les plus simples sur le bout des doigts, ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux. Les pensées vagabondes de Remus ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander si Sirius bougerait avec autant d'assurance dans une danse bien plus intime. Du genre qui ne nécessiterait pas autant d'épaisseur de vêtement pour les séparer. Il ne put retenir le grognement qui lui échappa à cette pensée, mais par chance, Sirius choisit ce moment pour faire un faux pas et trébucha lourdement sur le pied de Remus.

-Oups, désolé, Moony, s'excusa-t-il, embarrassé.

Remus sourit, soulagé, et pressa légèrement l'épaule de Sirius.

-Pas de problème, Sirius, ça arrive.

Sirius le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, la même expression indéchiffrable passant brièvement sur son visage. Puis il rougit, baissa les bras et fit brusquement un pas en arrière.

-Merde ! Je viens de me souvenir ! Je devais apporter mes notes de Métamorphose à Adriana à la bibliothèque avant de venir ici.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sans rencontrer le regard de Remus.

-Je reviens, j'en ai juste pour un quart d'heure, promis.

Il s'enfuit.

Une fois que Sirius fut parti, Remus s'affala contre le mur le plus proche et grogna. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de ces leçons de danse finiraient par la fuite de Sirius. C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée.

Sirius courut le long du couloir et se jeta dans les toilettes des garçons les plus proches. En réalité, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque mais avec un peu de chance, Remus avait avalé son excuse ; au moins, celle-ci était meilleure que ce qu'il avait sorti la veille. S'adossant contre le mur, il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer. Il avait simplement besoin de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre à danser avant ce stupide bal. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Remus cesserait de lui enseigner, _immédiatement_, s'il se rendait compte que le gars avec qui il dansait avait une érection à cause de cela.

C'était une réaction physique parfaitement naturelle, se raisonna Sirius. Un corps chaud, une proximité étroite, beaucoup de mouvement... sa queue ne connaissait simplement rien de mieux. Ca ne faisait pas de lui un homosexuel. Il avait dix-sept ans, un rien pouvait provoquer la même réponse parfois. Bon. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il la fasse partir.

Se glissant dans l'une des cabines, il ferma la porte et jeta un rapide sortilège de silence. Passant sa main sous sa robe, il l'enroula autour de son érection palpitante et commença à se caresser lentement, se représentant Adriana, ses imposants seins ronds et ses lèvres douces. Il grogna doucement tout en bougeant contre sa main, puis s'arrêta, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement alors que l'image dans son esprit changeait. La poitrine qu'il voyait n'était plus douce et ronde mais dure et plate, parsemée de légers poils bruns. Le visage qui flottait dans son esprit n'était pas lisse et en forme de cœur, mais anguleux avec un léger duvet le long de la mâchoire, et des yeux rieurs.

Sirius grogna. Il n'en était pas au point de se masturber dans une cabine des toilettes en pensant à son meilleur ami. Remus _le tuerait_ s'il savait. Se tapant légèrement la tête contre la porte de la cabine, il tenta de raisonna à nouveau. D'accord. D'accord, ça prenait une drôle de tournure. Remus avait provoqué cette érection, peu importe que ce ne soit pas intentionnel. Donc il était logique que son esprit suive cette route pendant qu'il s'en occupait. Ca ne faisait pas de lui un homosexuel. Ca ne voulait certainement pas dire que Remus lui plaisait. Il avait juste besoin d'en finir avec ça et de retourner là-bas avant que Remus ne parte à sa recherche.

Il recommença à se caresser, cette fois en laissant son esprit aller où il voulait, en essayant seulement de ne pas s'attarder sur ce que ces images pouvaient signifier. Il jouit rapidement, ignorant avec entêtement le nom qui s'était échappé de sa bouche au moment où il jouissait. Tout en se nettoyant, il se répétait silencieusement encore et encore que cela ne voulait rien dire et que, plus important, personne ne devait le savoir.

Les leçons de danse secrètes se poursuivirent au cours des deux semaines suivantes, parfois même deux fois par jour, et Sirius parvint à éviter de se mettre dans une situation embarrassante en faisant un rapide passage aux toilettes avant pour se soulager. Il apprenait vite, et ils étaient passés depuis longtemps à des pas de danse plus complexes. Sirius ne s'inquiétait plus le moins du monde de ce qu'il se rendrait ridicule au bal. Ce dont il s'_inquiétait_ était le fait que, durant les deux dernières semaines, Remus avait figuré de façon proéminente dans les fantasmes qu'il avait quand il se masturbait.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas bon. Peut-être aurait-il pu gérer cela, si ça n'avait été que quelques images dans sa tête quand il se caressait, mais il se surprenait à sourire comme un idiot à chaque fois que Remus entrait dans la pièce et à se pendre à ses lèvres comme un première année foudroyé d'amour. Pire, il se surprenait à attendre impatiemment la prochaine leçon de danse et à redouter l'approche inexorable du bal, lorsque les leçons prendraient fin. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de pouvoir continuer à le nier. Remus lui plaisait. Remus allait sûrement le tuer.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux du cours qu'il était censé être en train de réviser, Remus lui lançait un regard si perplexe que Sirius pensa pendant une brève, angoissante seconde qu'il avait formulé cette dernière pensée à haute voix.

-Sirius, dit Remus d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention depuis plusieurs minutes, je t'ai demandé si tu avais prévu de venir à Pré-au-Lard demain.

-Oh, d'accord, répondit rapidement Sirius. Ouais, il faut que je commence mes courses de Noël.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si tôt ? Il reste encore une semaine avant Noël. J'aurais pensé que tu repousserais ça encore un peu.

Sirius lui adressa un geste grossier avant de dire avec arrogance :

-Dans ce cas, je ne t'achèterais rien du tout.

Puis il s'esclaffa avant de continuer :

-En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ pour Noël, Moony ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

-N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.

-Moony, geignit Sirius, ne dis pas ça. Je suis nul pour trouver des cadeaux ! Tu me dis toujours ce que tu veux !

-Oui, je te le disais toujours avant, mais peut-être que cette fois, je veux une surprise.

-Très bien, répliqua Sirius exaspéré. Mais ne te mets pas de mauvaise humeur quand tu n'aimeras pas.

Il fixa son parchemin mais au fond de lui, il paniquait. Il voulait offrir à Remus le cadeau parfait cette année, mais comment diable était-il censé le faire quand Remus ne lui disait pas ce qu'était le cadeau parfait ?

Remus fouillait dans son sac, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sirius, tu as mon livre d'Arithmancie ?

Sirius secoua la tête en cherchant dans son propre sac :

-Non, je ne le vois pas.

Marmonnant un juron dans sa barbe, Remus regarda l'heure.

-Je dois l'avoir laissé à la bibliothèque, dit-il. Je peux probablement y aller et revenir avant le couvre-feu.

Se levant, il se dépêcha vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Quand il fut hors de vue, Sirius jeta son cours et s'affala dans son siège. Il était impossible qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ça à ce moment précis. Il avait seulement douze heures pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour Remus, avant qu'ils ne partent pour Pré-au-Lard dans la matinée. Soudainement, il eu une illumination. Remus tenait un journal ; Sirius l'avait vu y écrire auparavant. Il était sûr d'y trouver des indices sur quoi lui acheter.

Il faudrait à Remus au moins vingt minutes pour aller à la bibliothèque et en revenir, et cela devrait suffire largement pour examiner le journal et le remettre en place avant qu'il ne revienne. Sirius se rua dans les escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir, et fut soulager de trouver la pièce vide. Il ouvrit la valise de Remus d'un sort, et il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour neutraliser le sortilège de camouflage qui cachait le petit livre à la couverture de cuir.

Le journal était fermé par plusieurs sorts, mais Sirius était bien meilleur que Remus en sortilège, et du coup, il n'eu pas de mal à défaire les enchantements. Il disparut derrière les rideaux de son lit par précaution, et rapidement, commença à feuilleter les pages, survolant l'écriture fine et soignée de Remus. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il vit son propre nom, mais il hésita avant de lire le passage. On ne trouve jamais quoi que ce soit de bon à propos de soi en fouinant. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta, et il lut : _Je crois que je vais devoir tuer Sirius._

Sirius poussa un cri et ferma brutalement le journal, le jetant sur le lit. Remus savait ! Il _allait_ le tuer. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations et repris le livre. Maintenant, il devait seulement trouver jusqu'à quel point Remus savait. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le passage.

_Je crois que je vais devoir tuer Sirius. Il va me rendre dingue, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Ces derniers jours ont été une torture. J'espère que Noël arrivera vite, ou que Sirius abandonnera les leçons de danse, parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je pourrais encore supporter ça. Le tenir, être si proche de lui, et savoir que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir... C'est presque douloureux, mais le pire, c'est de savoir qu'il n'en n'a pas idée. De savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais ressentir la même chose. Mais en même temps, j'adore danser avec lui, et j'espère que ces trois prochaines semaines vont durer toujours, parce que je ne serais jamais aussi proche de lui. Je n'aurais plus jamais ça. Je suis tellement faible, c'est incroyable. _

Sirius ferma le journal et fixa le nom de Remus dans le coin inférieur de la couverture, comme si il essayait de se convaincre que Remus avait vraiment écrit ça. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était à nouveau en train de sourire comme un idiot, mais cette fois, il s'en moquait vraiment. Remus craquait sur lui. Remus _craquait_ vraiment sur lui ! Remus n'allait pas le tuer ! Soudain, il bondit. Remus _allait_ le tuer, s'il revenait dans le dortoir et trouvait Sirius lisant son journal privé. Rapidement, il remit le livre où il l'avait trouvé et replaça les sorts qui le protégeaient, avant de s'élancer vers la salle commune, un nouveau plan se formant dans sa tête.

Le soir du Bal des vacances pour les Septième année, Sirius passa presqu'une heure à se préparer, ce qui amena James –qui avait lui-même passé autant de temps devant le miroir, l'hypocrite- à plaisanter en disant qu'il agissait comme une fille. Cela provoqua le début d'un bref combat de lutte, qui les renvoya tout deux à leurs miroirs pour réparer les dégâts. Quand il fut certain d'être aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être, il lança un sourire canaille au miroir qui lui déclara qu'il était absolument superbe.

Sirius se rappela pourquoi il avait toujours aimé ce miroir en particulier.

Ajustant une dernière fois sa robe, il partit trouver Remus, qui avait quitté plus tôt le dortoir en levant les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries de James et Sirius. Il le trouva dans la salle commune, parlant avec une fille de sixième année qui le regardait avec l'air de bien trop l'apprécier pour le confort de Sirius. Il ravala une bouffée de jalousie. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer la fille ; même dans une robe de seconde-main, Remus était terriblement beau.

Il attendit encore cinq minutes que James descende dans la salle commune lui aussi, puis se précipita vers Remus, sans même essayer de dissimuler sa nervosité. A ce moment précis, cela serait à son avantage.

-Remus, siffla-t-il, baissant la voix et jetant un regard mauvais à la sixième année, ce qui la fit fuir précipitamment. Tu dois m'aider ! J'ai tout oublié. Juste un quart d'heure, implora-t-il. Montre-moi les pas encore une fois pour que je ne me ridiculise pas ?

Pour devancer toute objection de la part de Remus, il dégaina ce qui était habituellement son arme ultime, les yeux de chiots, un talent qui n'avait été qu'amélioré par le temps qu'il passait sous la forme de Padfoot.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais Sirius ne manqua pas le bref coup d'œil appréciateur qu'il lui lança.

-Je doute que tu ais oublié, tu es juste nerveux. Mais si tu penses que ça t'aiderais. Le dortoir est vide ?

-Oui, murmura Sirius. James et Peter sont déjà partis.

Jetant un regard à la ronde pour voir si personne ne faisait attention à eux, il attrapa Remus par le bras et le traina pratiquement dans le dortoir. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Sirius ferma la porte et y jeta quelques sorts d'intimité.

-Je ne veux pas être dérangé, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

Puis il s'avança et prit Remus dans ses bras, l'entraînant dans une valse lente et gracieuse.

Remus soupira et secoua légèrement la tête, comme s'il repoussait des pensées malvenues.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, tu n'as rien oublié. Tu ne vas pas faire honte à Adriana, ou te ridiculiser au bal.

Regardant Remus dans les yeux, il dit d'une voix basse, dont il savait qu'elle rendait les filles, et avec un peu de chance Remus, dingues :

-Je sais que je ne vais pas embarrasser Adriana. Elle dansera avec Peter au bal.

Remus fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Peter a demandé à ta copine de danser avec lui et tu ne l'as pas tué ?

-Ce n'est pas ma copine, dit Sirius avec sincérité et je lui ai dit il y a des semaines qu'il était libre d'y aller avec elle.

En fait, ce n'était que quelques jours auparavant, mais vraiment, les détails ne sont pas importants dans des moments comme ça.

Remus cessa de danser mais ne lâcha pas Sirius :

-Alors pour qui as-tu appris à danser ?

Rassemblant tout son courage, Sirius déclara :

-Pour toi, Remus. J'ai appris à danser pour toi. Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai jamais voulu danser.

Il vit la surprise passer dans les yeux de Remus mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius l'entraîna dans un long, lent baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Sirius demanda le souffle court :

-Est-ce que ça te va ?

Remus le fixa pendant un instant avant de hocher lentement la tête :

-Oui, Sirius, ça me va très bien.

Et Remus s'avança pour l'embrasser à nouveau, enroulant ses bras autour de lui comme s'il voulait ne jamais le laisser partir.

***

Une petite review en guise de cadeau de Noël anticipé pour l'auteur ?


End file.
